Bisphenol-A (2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, BPA) is an organic compound with two phenol functional groups. BPA is a bifunctional building block of several important plastics and plastic additives, including polycarbonate.
BPA is a persistent environmental pollutant that is believed to be an endocrine disruptor that can mimic certain hormones and that may lead to negative health effects. While current safety standards for BPA are in the parts-per-million range, BPA may be able to interfere with endocrine function at concentrations as low as the parts-per-trillion range. Early development appears to be the period of greatest sensitivity to its effects.
The presence or absence of BPA in aqueous media (e.g., water samples from municipal water systems) is typically evaluated by collecting samples that are then transported to a laboratory where they are analyzed by methods such as high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) and/or immunoassay. There have been cases, however, where BPA was not detected in the treated water in the water supply system, but was detected in the tap water dispensed at the end of the water supply. This is believed to be caused by leaching from the interior coating of the water line pipe.